gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
By a Stranger
By a Stranger is a song performed by Black Rob featuring Ilacoin and Labba featured in the radio station Game Radio FM in Grand Theft Auto III Lyrics :We came to give love to our die hearted real bitches :that stick through they man through the bullshit :good lovin and good fuckin all night long, what makes a young killa feel strong (you know) :you from black thongs to black hope you know :with a lifestyle bigger than don knockers, with a left hand body guard like john :rocker :kill the cracka, you served pain but that didn't stop ya :offered the money, gotsta prosper :blame me for the babies we kill, aint that ill, :I'm the one who wants to go to hell with it and i'm (and i'm hoping to kinda self :finish( :held closely by a stranger :father Dear (i know you want to touch me) :well if you hear me (you know you want to touch me) :I said father dear (you know you want to kiss me) :well if you hear me (i want you to kiss me) :I said father dear (i know you want to fuck me) :well if you hear me (but why can't you love me) :I've been held, closely by a stranger :she moved above the law, 50 gs in the floor :type to bring with me a key right to her door :waiting drugs law, livin the china white :if you got her high enough you could fuck her with a stick of dynamite :tie her up her, have your way :I met her wednesday had that by saturday :she was half black, born in south korea :raised in an orphanage, the men would often come to see her :the nuns didn't stop the soldiers from raping her :which is why she had panic attacks like kim bassinger :months went by, i heard she put bass the store, lit it with a stove :stole all the crates and a soul, I saw it in her face she was losing control :confused in her role, the cash flow disintegrated like her ass yo :she fell victim, to the rotten apple :say goodbye the boss, kingpin wants a divorce :she was diagnosed with cancer, heard it from the source :now she wanders from, manger to manger, looking to be held :held closely by a stranger :father Dear (i know you want to touch me) :well if you hear me (you know you want to touch me) :I said father dear (you know you want to kiss me) :well if you hear me (i want you to kiss me) :I said father dear (i know you want to fuck me) :well if you hear me (but why can't you love me) :I've been held, closely by a stranger :saw me running through, gun inside your face goose :saw what the struggle do, i mean you act like your fake friends is lovin you :they undress in front of me and im uncomfortable :figure i'll just come to you, and try to confide :but then I start thinking about the last time you lied :don't care what you got to hide :what I saw burned my eyes like chloride :all I wanna know is why, i wasn't even tryin to spy :come home for bed stop all inside :should have known, all you did was was pull me down :I should have grown, canceled the mortgage on the home :to me saying your fault, I let you roam :now I gotta leave you alone :harsh reality is the case :like when you spit in the wind, it might come back in your face :I just came to get my shit, no anger :you was the one kissing a stranger :held closely by a stranger :father Dear :well if you hear me :I said father dear :well if you hear me :I said father dear :well if you hear me :iI've been held, closely by a stranger Video File:GTA III (GTA 3) - Game FM Black Rob - "By a Stranger" Category:Game Radio FM Category:GTA III songs